


И целого мира мало

by Katarinagood



Category: Deus Ex: Mankind Divided
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Love
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:36:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27310567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katarinagood/pseuds/Katarinagood
Summary: - Неужели боги сошли до нас, смертных? - сказал Вацлав, как только Китти спустилась к нему в подвал - единственное место, о котором знают лишь избранные
Relationships: Vaclav Koller/Original Female Character(s)





	И целого мира мало

— Неужели боги сошли до нас, смертных? — сказал Вацлав, как только Китти спустилась к нему в подвал — единственное место, о котором знают лишь избранные. Но сейчас осталась только одна избранная, ради которой, он, Вацлав, преобразил это не совсем привлекательное для свиданий место, хотя не знал, понравится ли такое преобразование его подруге. Её вообще редко чем можно удивить. Ещё бы девушка из семейства Мортон, живущая на отдалённом острове, который находится неизвестно где, и помогающая своим отцу и дяде с их научными изысканиями. Обычными цветами её не подкупишь, подавай только что-нибудь экзотическое или хищное. Помнится, она принесла в его скромное убежище Венерину мухоловку, которая помогла избавиться от назойливых мух и комаров в подвале, и, объевшись, подросла.  
— Смотри, какое необычное растение, — сказала тогда Китти. — Оно из жертвы превратилось в хищника. Когда-нибудь и у нас тоже в ответ на агрессию этого мира вырастут такие же «когти».  
— Да, — сказал Вацлав, рассматривая хищное растение. — И у аугов тоже вырастут такие когти.  
Хотя он не хотел, чтобы у него такое выросло, он всё ещё надеялся на то, что в этом недобром мире остались добрые люди.  
Преобразив подвал для свидания со своей богиней, он перетащил в него круглый стол, накрыл его старой поблёкшей от времени скатертью и достал с чердака сервиз, который достался ему по наследству от бабушки. Так же старательно навёл порядок во всём подвале.  
— Оу, — приятно удивилась Китти, осматривая преображённый подвал и своего друга, стоящего у накрытого стола.  
— Не совсем похоже на Олимп для богов… да? — замявшись, спросил Вацлав. Девушка слегка хихикнула и прошла к столу. Она на самом деле не любила эту официальную шелуху, не любила пышные приёмы, и всегда от всех богемных тусовок держалась вдалеке, впрочем, как и её родня.  
— Где ты раздобыл всё это? — спросила она у Вацлава.  
— Пришлось постараться, — улыбнулся он, наливая девушке в бокал вино и не отрывая от неё глаз. Она всё так же красива, и всё так же выделяется на фоне всех этих серых людей. Сюда она пришла во всё том же костюме с золотыми вставками на отвороте и фиолетовым воротником. Словно красивый диковинный цветок, сорванный ветром с острова Теней и принесённый в умирающий мир.

***

«Он одет всё так же, только без своего запачканного машинным маслом, лабораторного халата. А так всё тот же неунывающий Вацлав Коллер, специалист по аугментациям и хозяин книжного магазина «Машина времени». А без своего халата он смотрится намного интересней и привлекательней. Мне не нужно, чтобы он менялся, пусть он останется нетронутым на фоне поблёкшего мира», — думала Китти, смотря в глаза своему другу. Ей по-прежнему было тепло от его взгляда и так уютно рядом с ним. Словно две половинки одного пазла сложились воедино. Не Инь и Янь, а два разрушительных Янь сошлись вместе, а говорили, что противоположности притягиваются.  
— Вижу, ты скучала, раз так на меня смотришь? — садясь за стол, спросил Вацлав.  
— Каждый раз, когда нужен был совет, я оглядывалась назад, мысленно ища тебя, — прошептала девушка и улыбнулась.  
— Моей богине нужен совет? — удивился парень. — А как же твои родственники?  
— Им сейчас не до этого.  
— А я думал, что им не до того, что происходит в мире, — улыбнулся Вацлав.  
— Они думают, как возвыситься над этим хаосом, — сказала девушка, кладя в рот кусочек жареного мяса. Вацлаву было не до еды, он так соскучился по Китти, что готов слушать любой её рассказ о жизни на острове, только бы она вновь не покинула его, а девушку больше всего заботил он.  
— Может быть, ты поешь, ты же на двоих готовил? — улыбнулась она, протягивая руку и поправляя ему чёлку.  
— На одного. ой… на одну, — улыбнулся парень.  
— Нет, нет, так не пойдёт, милый мой, вот, — она наколола кусочек мяса на вилку и протянула другу. Он съел, не отводя взгляда от девушки.

***

Когда ужин закончился, Вацлав думал, чем ещё занять свою богиню. Он знал, что ей нравится слушать рассказ про аугментации, сама в этом деле замешена, но это не тот случай. Свидание не должно быть скучным. Китти сама начала разговор:  
— Ну, как дело движется? — сидя рядом с ним на одной кровати, спросила она.  
— Так себе, я в последнее время не встречал ни одного ауга на улице, — выдохнул Вацлав.  
— А твой друг… как там его?  
— Адам?  
— Да.  
— Он занят своим делом.  
— И не может тебе помочь? Неужели хрупкой девушке придётся всё это делать, а? — протянула Китти  
«Ну да, хрупкой», — усмехнулся про себя Вацлав. — «Твоя воля, и весь мир сравняется с землёй».  
— Кому я нужен, кроме тебя, — подмигнул Вацлав, всё ближе подсаживаясь к Китти.  
— Всем тем, кто нуждается в твоей помощи, — развела руками девушка.  
— Говорил же, что я их не вижу в последнее время, за окном один ад.  
— Знаю место, куда ад не придёт, — предложила Китти.  
— Нет уж, я лучше останусь здесь с тобой, — прошептал парень, нежно беря девушку за подбородок и направляя к своему лицу.  
Он ещё больше придвинулся к подруге, приподняв её одной рукой и притянув другой. Затем он легонько поцеловал её в губы. Её руки обвились вокруг его плеч. Он продолжал целовать свою подругу, так нежно, как мог, но потом его поцелуи стали настойчивыми и страстными. На секунду оторвавшись от губ подруги, он смахнул с кровати всё, что там лежало, а затем осторожно ткнул Китти в грудь пальцем. Китти, повинуясь его игре, опрокинулась на кровать, закинув руки за голову. Он снял с её шеи платок, после чего стал непрестанно целовать её шею. Суровая богиня войны вдруг превратилась в нежную богиню любви. Куда-то подевалась эта каменная маска властной девушки из семейства Мортон. На кровати лежала обычная девушка по имени Китти и страстно вздыхала, когда Вацлав целовал её шею.  
— Минуточку, — вдруг сказала она, приподнимаясь с кровати.  
— Куда ты?  
— Я здесь, только… — она сняла с себя пиджак и сбросила с ног тяжёлые сапоги, обвила руками Вацлава за талию и осторожно стала расстёгивать его рубашку.  
— Я сам, — прошептал парень и одним махом снял её с себя.  
Теперь уже Китти положила его на кровать и, лаская своими руками его худощавое, но привлекательное тело, нежно целовала его в губы. Тут он легонько вздрогнул, девушка не заметила заживающую гематому на правом боку своего друга, когда он снял с себя рубашку. А теперь заметила.  
— Кто это сделал с тобой?  
— Не бери в голову, — отмахнулся Вацлав.  
— Нет, скажи?  
— И что ты сделаешь с этим.  
— Накажу, — твёрдо заявила Китти.  
— Даже если это сделала полиция Праги?  
— Да… — страстно простонала девушка, целуя Вацлава в губы.  
— А ты жестокая, моя богиня.  
— За тебя убью кого угодно.  
— А Двали?  
— Их в первую очередь.  
Вацлав вновь взял инициативу в свои руки. Он уложил подругу на кровать и стянул с неё футболку, а затем штаны. Он продолжил целовать тело своей богини, вводя её в экстаз, а она водила своими руками по его телу, плавно переходя к его кудрявым волосам на голове, которые так приятно щекочут её кожу.  
— Если я богиня, — задумчиво сказала она, — то позволь мне воспользоваться положением. Порой богам стоит указывать людям, что они неправильно себя ведут.  
— Брось, весь мир себя так ведёт, — томно произнёс Вацлав, возвращаясь к шее своей подруги.  
— Значит, он заслуживает того, чтобы его столкнули в бездну. В новом мире будут только ты и я.  
— И где же будет наш трон?  
— Там, где его никто не увидит, — ехидно улыбнулась девушка, привстав на кровати и лаская тело своего друга.  
— О моя богиня, не злись на него, он никого из нас не стоит.  
Он понял, что нужно как-то унять остатки гнева в душе Китти, она всё ещё властная, но его страстный нажим почти унял её. Он вдруг страстно впился в её губы, не давая девушке, расслабиться, вновь повалил её на кровати, на этот раз он не стал мешкать. Снял с себя штаны, а с Китти лифчик, после чего стал нежными движениями ласкать её грудь, иногда целуя её соски и поигрывая с ними своими механическими пальцами.  
— Какой ты горячий, Вацлав Коллер, — простонала девушка.  
— Какой есть, — Он плавно развёл её ноги, и налёг на неё всем телом.  
— Ну, сделай, что хочешь, — игриво сказала она.  
— Сначала ответь мне на вопрос.  
— Какой?  
— Будет ли место в твоём мире для меня?  
— Для тебя там полно места, твой портрет будет висеть на стене в особняке на острове Теней. И хоть ты не Мортон, ты достоин многих моих предков, ты можешь затмить их славу.  
— Постараюсь им соответствовать, — улыбнулся парень.  
— Ну, делай, что хочешь сделать, — простонала девушка, изнемогая от жара и страсти по имени Вацлав Коллер. Парень ещё ближе пододвинулся к ней, теперь их взгляды сошлись, он навис над ней и, опираясь руками о кровать, сделал несколько плавных движений своими бёдрами. Китти на минуту тут же вжалась в постель и замерла, затем расслабилась.  
— Всё, что твоей душе угодно, будет у твоих ног. И целого мира мало, — протянула она.  
Вацлав обнял Китти руками и, прижавшись к ней всем телом, произнёс: «Ненасытная моя богиня», после чего оба заснули, прижавшись друг к другу


End file.
